


Someday, the Sun Will Shine

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dessert Pizza AU, I don't think, M/M, OOC behavior, also consider, chubby Crowfeather (Warriors), except this is a human AU, going to tag this as, hair smelling with these candle-scented cats, i have been somewhat yelled at for this hc but idc rn, it takes them years and years to realize, they know that they like each other just yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: An exciting day in quarantine with Crowfeather and Brambleclaw! starts out dialogue-heavybe prepared for weirdness and hair-smelling!
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather (Warriors)
Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Someday, the Sun Will Shine

“Bramble, I’m sad.”

“I know, I know… so am I…”

“Bramble?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we go and get some cupcakes?”

“You know we can’t, Crow… it’s a pandemic…” Brambleclaw leaned back on the couch, stroking the chubby man curled up on his lap.

“Are you sleepy?” Crowfeather asked with a small giggle.

“Yeah, pretty much. But maybe we can go and get cupcakes again sometime. Just not now.”

“When do you think all of this is going to be over?”

“…Someday, when the sun shines.”

“The sun’s already shining outside.”

Brambleclaw paused, amber eyes misty when he glanced at the curtains sheltering them from the hot, bright sun outside.

“Then maybe some other day.”

\---

“Bramble? Bramble?”

Brambleclaw’s eyelids fluttered open, and he found himself staring directly into the ocean blue eyes.

“What is it?”

“I missed you,” The author murmured, as if he hadn’t been watching Brambleclaw sleep the whole time while sitting on his lap. “You kept twitching in your sleep. You started to whimper too.”

“Oh…” The tall man grunted as he sat up. “How long was I asleep?”

“Three hours. I watched and counted!”

“Thanks…”

“I recorded that show you like. You missed it.”

“Mm-hmm,” Brambleclaw closed his eyes again.

The chubby man was completely still when the tall man’s hands drifted to his puffy curls. He sat cat-style when Brambleclaw tugged him closer, planting his face into Crowfeather’s scalp. The brunet breathed in deeply multiple times. _Stars_ , why did Crowfeather smell like peppermint and lavender all of the time? The tall man gently pushed the small man off of his legs. 

“I think I’m going to cook that chicken in the microwave.”

“Thanks,” Crowfeather guiltily glanced away at the mention of cooking. “I… I guess I should start working too, then.”

\---

Dinner was silent apart from the clacking of the keyboard Crowfeather was furiously typing on. Brambleclaw assumed it was something for the author’s kids’ series, so he kept quiet while Crowfeather neglected the hot chicken thigh in his plate.

“I can’t think of anything…” Crowfeather growled, nails digging into his palms. Brambleclaw’s eyes narrowed.

“Maybe if you would eat something, you’d be able to think better.”

“I don’t feel like eating!” The tall man flinched back at the screech.

“Then why are you at the table?!”

_“Because I don’t want to be alone!”_

Dinner became even more silent after that.

\---

The water was certainly hot enough to steam, but Brambleclaw hadn’t been anticipating the near-boiling temperature of the bath when he stuck his toes in. He drew his foot back out with a hiss of pain.

Crowfeather was probably still at the table typing.

He shoved the thought to the back of his mind when he turned on the cold faucet. When his body slipped into the water, the heat of the water and the heat of the summer air was a tiny bit more bearable.

“He’s probably down there doing something silly,” Brambleclaw grumbled, dumping a handful of Epsom salt into the hot soapy water. “Like not eating…”

Why was he thinking about Crowfeather so much? All he was trying to do was take a bath, and the author wouldn’t leave his head.

 _He didn’t want to be alone._ Brambleclaw left him alone downstairs.

The water surrounded his body with suds. He let his fingers float in the water and he closed his eyes. The daylight somehow managed to cut through the dark bathroom in a line of blinding light from the crack between the two black curtains, in when the light cut through the water, it looked as if a laser was slicing him in half. He studied the bubble-less spot in the water with a wistful hum. Crowfeather would have pointed it out if he were upstairs.

\---

Crowfeather was sleeping on the couch when Brambleclaw returned downstairs. His brown wavy hair was slightly damp, form slouched in drowsiness. He hadn’t even done anything that day, and already, he was exhausted.

When he approached the couch, he wondered briefly if Crowfeather had finally eaten that chicken. He rerouted his path to the kitchen, and noted that, yes, the plate was gone. He looked at the microwave in case the author had crammed in the plate with the pan of chicken. To his surprise, even the pan was gone. He checked the fridge, then the sink. Yep, all the chicken was gone.

“Better he eats something than nothing I guess,” Brambleclaw smiled to himself, returning to the couch.

His hand instantly went to the black curls as he sat. Silently, he marveled at how soft they were. When he tugged at one, it bounced back into place immediately after. It was pretty fun to play with for a little while before the smaller man stirred. Brambleclaw let his hands drop when Crowfeather looked up at him.

“Hi, Bramble. I missed you.”

“I was only upstairs,” Brambleclaw chuckled softly. “But I missed you too, Crow.”

“Can we have more chicken tomorrow?”

“Hell, we can have whatever you want.”

“…Cupcakes?”

“Don’t push it.”

\---

Nighttime dropped a blanket of darkness over the town, and the weather had rolled in, lightening the clouds into a reddish-gray outside. Thunder crashed somewhere in the distance, and seconds after, lightning flashed in the sky. Brambleclaw’s back was resting on the edge of the couch opposite the window. His little bird was sound asleep in his arms. He knew that Crowfeather was sleeping well – the telltale trail of drool had soaked into his shirt reminded him of that when he slowly shifted to get a little more comfortable in the nest of blankets and pillows.

The heaviness of sleep that had plagued him earlier had flashed away with the lightning. He was not only wide-awake, but staring out of the window, at the lightning, clutching his housemate closer with every rumble and roll that shook the earth. Every now and then, within the hours that connected night and a new morning, Crowfeather would claw at Brambleclaw’s abdomen with short whines.

“It’s okay…” His murmur was soft when another crash of lightning echoed through the house. “I’m right here. I won’t leave you alone.”

They stayed that way until morning light rose through the window. Brambleclaw slid out from under Crowfeather, bare toes silent on the rug. He closed the curtains, ending the sliver of sunlight that stretched over Crowfeather and the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> ah chubby Crow is my guilty pleasure  
> this is the kind of sort of silly stuff that just. puts me in my element. 
> 
> Anyways, this was born because I missed writing BrambleCrow stuff, and I know all of my writing has been just... the equivalent to an overmixed cake these days, but these are just snippets out of a day of quarantine with Bramble and Crow just being in the quarantine blues


End file.
